


Бессонный

by Lady_Clow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во сне он видит снег, поезд и «человека на мосту». Тот кричит что-то, но Солдат не слышит из-за грохота крови в ушах. Он просыпается в тени какого-то здания, на узкой безлюдной улице. Он знает, что именно кричал человек из его сна. Он понимает, что допустил ошибку. «Человек на мосту» ищет не его. Он ищет Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессонный

**Author's Note:**

> Это должен был быть фанфик с пэйрингом Старбакс. В этой работе должен был быть ХЭ. Ни ни того, ни другого, увы, тут нет.

База пуста и безжизненна. Поломанное оборудование и уничтоженные документы более не представляют какой-либо ценности. Так как в них необходимость отпала, они были полностью стерты, согласно протоколу.

Солдату не поступало приказа приходить сюда. Но его точка дислокации – убежище в банковском хранилище – также была уничтожена, поэтому он здесь.

Выживших на базе нет.

Крио-камера и Кресло отсутствуют.

Солдат отходит к стене и начинает ждать. За ним должны прийти.

Ему требуется обнуление и калибровка функций.

Он не выполнил…

«Задание» здесь. Солдат слышит его шаги, потом голос. «Задание» с кем-то разговаривает.

Солдат достает нож и бесшумно втискивается в потайную нишу в стене. Ему нужно просто подождать удобного момента, чтобы нанести удар.

Он знает, что его не будет видно, но с его позиции комната просматривается очень хорошо. Поэтому он приподнимает нож на уровень груди и задерживает дыхание, когда «Задание» появляется в дверях.

Он снимает со спины круглый щит («Помеха, в случае необходимости требуется изъять»), ставит на пол. Оглядывается. Солдат стоит и не дышит – он на это способен, ему удается на максимально возможный срок задерживать дыхание. Через девятьсот секунд придется сделать вдох, так как это может повредить функционированию.

«Задание» не двигается, не делает попыток что-то взять или оценить обстановку.

Солдат отсчитывает секунды.

На девятьсот четвертой секунде «Задание» берет щит, разворачивается и выходит из комнаты.

Солдат медленно выдыхает и опускает нож. Он не понимает.

Миссия не выполнена, цель не устранена. Ему требуется обнуление и калибровка функций.

Никто за ним не приходит.

«Задание» стоит за дверью и не видит его.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

«Человек на мосту» приходит на каждую базу. Кое-какие он разрушает сам, кое-какие находит уже разрушенными. Но он везде, и Солдат не понимает. «Человек» не пытается ничего взять – ни оборудование, ни информацию. Он просто приходит, осматривает каждое помещение, и уходит.

Солдат наблюдает со стороны. Нож он больше не достает.

«Человек на мосту» ищет что-то на каждой базе. И уходит с пустыми руками и странным выражением лица.

На базе внутри банковского хранилища «человек» задерживается дольше обычного. Он находит Кресло. Перевернутое и наполовину уничтоженное. «Человек на мосту» сжимает кулаки и уничтожает вторую половину.

Солдат понимает: «человек на мосту» ищет его.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Функционирование резко снижается, а в районе желудка ощущается резь. Техников, к которым незамедлительно следует обратиться с данной проблемой, больше нет.

За ним никто не приходит.

Резь усиливается, организм нуждается в питании. Раньше он получал его в виде белковых коктейлей и различных укрепляющих функциональность смесей. Теперь ничего этого нет. Он не знает, что нужно делать.

Миссия не ясна.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Боль он привык игнорировать, ему не поступало приказа сообщать о ней. Ему больше некому об этом сообщить.

Солдат сидит у стены какого-то здания. Мимо ходят люди, но не видят его. Его никто не видит, он призрак. Но ему хорошо видно происходящее, он оценивает обстановку.

Боль в желудке отвлекает, но он должен терпеть.

Нос улавливает странный запах, от которого резь только усиливается. Мимо медленно идет мужчина, шурша чем-то в руке. Потом слышатся звуки работающих челюстей.

Солдат инстинктивно поднимается и делает шаг к мужчине. Тот вздрагивает, косится подозрительно, и убирает руку ото рта.

Солдат молча стоит и ждет. Мужчина не выдерживает первым.

– Чего тебе?

Он обязан отвечать на четкие прямые вопросы.

– Питание, – его голос звучит как-то странно. Слишком тихо и слабо.

Мужчина хмурится, потом машет рукой куда-то в сторону:

– Ну, так иди и питайся!

И быстро уходит, продолжая чем-то шуршать.

Солдат смотрит в ту сторону, в которую он махнул. Ничего, чем можно было бы питаться, там нет. Но он всё равно идет туда. Указанное направление нельзя игнорировать. Команда была ясна: «Идти питаться».

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Из небольшого помещения доносятся звуки разговора. И там очень странно пахнет. Так странно, что желудок начинает издавать громкие звуки. Ему срочно требуется питание.

Солдат толкает стеклянную дверь и заходит внутрь. Над головой что-то звякает, но он не обращает внимания. Прямо перед ним стоят стеклянные стеллажи, внутри лежат продукты питания: в основном хлеб различного вида и формы.

У стеллажей толпятся люди, переговариваются, что-то берут и отдают человеку по ту сторону. Кто-то усаживается за столы у противоположной стены и начинает есть.

Это не белковые смеси и не коктейли, его организм не примет такую еду, он должен уйти и продолжить поиски, но желудок издает громкий звук, и Солдат остается. Он стоит, смотрит на стеллажи и ждет.

Должен поступить приказ: приступить к питанию.

Со стороны слышится сдавленный звук, Солдат поворачивает голову. У дальней стены стоит плазменный экран, там мелькают какие-то картинки. В экран смотрит девочка. Она плачет.

Женщина рядом что-то говорит ей и гладит по голове. Девочка тычет пальцем в экран.

На экране стоит странное синее существо. Оно мокнет под дождем.

«Я потерялся», говорит оно.

– Мистер? – окликает кто-то, Солдат поворачивается. Из-за стеллажа на него смотрит мужчина. – Мистер, что будете заказывать?

Солдат не понимает вопрос, и не отвечает.

– Мистер? – мужчина склоняет голову на бок. – Так что? Будете что-то выбирать?

– Мне нужно питание, – говорит Солдат, потому что это единственное, что он знает.

– Эм, да? – мужчина странно на него смотрит. – У нас тут как раз еда и продается. Так что закажете? Сколько у вас с собой?

– Чего? – спрашивает Солдат.

– Сколько у вас денег? – мужчина выглядит растерянно.

– У меня нет денег, – информирует он.

– Тогда простите, без денег у нас не едят, – человек за стеллажом отворачивается, и чем-то шуршит.

Девочка у стены радостно хлопает в ладоши. Маленькая девочка на экране обнимает синее существо.

Солдат уходит.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Боль в желудке не утихает.

Солдат не знает, куда ему идти. Целых баз больше нет: «человек на мосту» их разрушает одну за другой. Если он это делает, значит, он теперь становится Главным. И отчитываться необходимо перед ним.

Он ищет Солдата, но никак не может найти.

Солдат умеет скрываться, он призрак, его невозможно отыскать. Но «человек на мосту» теперь Главный. Он ищет тщательно и всё равно не находит.

Солдат не понимает.

Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы догадаться, что он должен позволить «человеку» себя отыскать.

Он позволяет. Он перестает скрываться.

Но «человек на мосту» больше не появляется.

Солдат всё ещё один.

Тогда он решает сам прийти к Главному. Иногда, после выполнения задания, согласно протоколу он обязан был первым делом отчитаться перед Главным, где бы тот в то время ни находился.

Он знает, где живет «человек на мосту». Он выполнял задание, глядя в окна его дома.

Он приходит к зданию и ждет. В окнах нужной квартиры не горит свет. Там темно. Значит, Главного нет на месте.

Солдат останавливается у стены дома напротив и ждет.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Проходит три дня, а свет ни разу не зажигается. Солдат не позволяет себе отключаться, он не предоставил необходимого отчета Главному, поэтому должен быть в сознании. На боль он не обращает внимания, но к концу третьих суток ему приходится сесть на землю, потому что стоять становится тяжело.

Он позволяет Главному найти себя.

Но «человек на мосту» не возвращается. Он отсутствует.

Свет в окнах не зажигается.

Желудок очень болит.

Солдат смотрит на окна. Начинается дождь, и быстро темнеет. Он думает, что обязан дать Главному знать о своем присутствии, на случай, если тот не знает, что он здесь.

Солдат открывает рот…

– Я потерялся, – говорит он и не знает зачем.

Дождь идет, и никто ему не отвечает.

На четвертый день он уходит.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

На пятую ночь он разбивает стеклянные двери и стеллаж металлической рукой и берет хлеб.

На шестой день резь прекращается, но боль в желудке становится ноющей и тупой.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Во сне он видит снег, поезд и «человека на мосту». Тот кричит что-то, но Солдат не слышит из-за грохота крови в ушах. Он просыпается в тени какого-то здания, на узкой безлюдной улице.

Он знает, что именно кричал человек из его сна.

Он понимает, что допустил ошибку.

«Человек на мосту» ищет не его.

Он ищет Баки.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Солдат не знает, кто такой Баки.

Но он знает, кто такой «человек на мосту». О нем говорят люди с экрана и читают люди на улицах. Его большая фотография висит на фасаде какого-то здания.

Солдат заходит внутрь вместе с толпой людей.

Его окружают фотографии «человека на мосту», информация о нем транслируется на больших экранах, и рассказывается чьим-то голосом из-под потолка.

На самой большой фотографии стоит «человек на мосту» в полный рост. На ней написано «Капитан Америка».

«…уничтожение ГИДРЫ…» рассказывает голос невидимого человека.

«Капитан» уничтожает ГИДРУ. Он убил Командующего. «Капитан» теперь Главный.

Солдат обязан позволить ему себя найти.

Но «Капитан» ищет не Солдата. Он ищет Баки.

«Баки» – это человек с фотографии напротив. Под фотографией светятся две даты. Солдат не знает, что они означают.

Он обязан помочь «Капитану» найти Баки.

Это – миссия. Новое задание.

Если он его выполнит, «Капитан» пришлет за ним кого-нибудь. Кого-нибудь, кто объяснит ему, что делать дальше.

Он изучает информацию о Баки, написанную рядом с фотографией. Ему нужно понять, где начинать поиски.

Он переводит взгляд на фото.

Баки.

Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс.

Солдат выглядит как он.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Он понимает, почему «Капитан» до сих пор не нашел Баки.

Он знает, как ему помочь.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Снег холодный, его много и он продолжает падать. Дорога занимает много времени, но Солдат знает, как добираться туда, куда обычные люди добраться не в силах. Это часть его умения, часть его тренировки.

Он не беспокоится, что провалит миссию. В конце концов, «Капитан» тоже не обычный человек.

Солдат добирается до нужного места. Координаты, которые были отмечены под фотографией, точны. Солдат умеет выполнять всё точно по схеме.

Снег падает медленно. Рядом шумит река.

Солдат поднимает голову.

Горы очень высокие, белые и пустые. Несколько сотен метров вверх – и там есть рельсы, старые и непригодные для использования. Солдат не знает, откуда взял эту информацию.

Он опускает голову и оглядывается. Вокруг нет никого, только много снега.

Он знает, что Баки потерялся здесь.

Он начинает поиски и обыскивает каждый участок пространства, отмеченного в системе координат. Но под снегом никого нет.

Баки здесь нет.

Когда «Капитан» придет, он будет разочарован, что Солдат не выполнил миссию.

Солдат стоит и смотрит на снег. Он вспоминает большую фотографию на стене и цифры под ней.

У них с Баки одно лицо.

Миссия будет выполнена.

Солдат опускается на снег. Снежинки медленно падают.

Баки потерялся, но Солдат его заменит, потому что выглядит как он.

«Капитан» останется доволен.

«Капитан» скоро придет и найдет Баки.

Солдат закрывает глаза.


End file.
